His Nightmare
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: A normal day for Vegeta till he feels the ki of his loved ones plumit, what has happened? Will Vegeta still have Trunks and Bulma?  A short story, nothin crazy intense! Not OOC, this is how I feel Vegeta would act in this situation.
1. Chapter 1

_Okey this is my first DBZ fanfic, hopefully you guys like it!_

_I really like it so far, and I really don't feel like any of the characters are OOC, like I said on the description, I feel like this is how Vegeta would act given the situation. _

_Well anyway I hope you guys like it!_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

A sudden feeling of utter terror washed over Vegeta, the saiyan prince as he brought his intense training to a complete halt, sprinted out of the GR and burst into flight, and straight into his own personal nightmare.

Just two hours earlier his mate and heir had left on one of the woman's useless errands again, and just as always he did not go, and as usual he closely monitored his family's life forces, but now he could barely feel his powerful sons ki and that of his woman.

"_Trunks? Can you hear me?" _he desperately called out for his son telekinetically, hopeful for a reply.

"_Answer me boy!" _Vegeta's own voice boomed through his mind and was laced with worry, not like his usual low yet stern and powerful tone.

"…_Dad…"_

"_Trunks! Are you alright boy?" _the prince could do nothing but hope that some how his senses were wrong and that his mate and child were safe and healthy… But his senses were never wrong.

"…_. Dad… help… please…" _the boys voice was weak and soaked in pain.

"_I'm already on my way... Be strong my son…" _it was hard for the saiyan to hear his normally cocky, and proud son's voice so strained, and weak. It was unfamiliar, and it scared him, which he did not like.

* * *

The prince landed at a heart wrenching scene. There was his woman's vehicle severally damaged, it had obviously been slammed into the guardrail by another vehicle and had flipped over the rail and rolled a few times over.

Vegeta could see the other car, the driver had long since passed on, not that the safety of the pitiful man matter to him since he had obviously caused the accident as the saiyan could smell the reek of alcohol on the corpse. Trying to subside his building rage the prince turned back to his wife's former air car.

The smell of his loved ones blood stained his senses, the prince just could not get himself to get closer as a fear the saiyan had never experienced crept over his entire body. It was new and bothersome to him, and he did not know how to handle this horrible fear taking over his ever thought. The two minutes he had been standing there frozen felt like hours until a small voice broke his terrified trance…

"…Dad…"

At the sound of his broken son, the saiyan quickly regained what composure he could and rushed to the wreck searching for the little 8 year old. He kept himself emotionless and unreadable as he searched, but once he found the boy…

Vegeta's entire facade shattered, and he became the terrified and panicked father that was hiding underneath. There was Trunks, his heir, his son, bloody and broken, pinned on his belly underneath the vehicle.

"Trunks!" the prince hurried to his boy, knelt down before him and reached for the little saiyan, but his hands just hovered over the child almost as if he was afraid to touch the boy when there was no response.

"_Pull yourself together damnit! Your boy needs you to be strong right now, not a weak, emotional wreck! What is the matter with you!" _Vegeta mentally slapped himself at letting this new found fear keep him from acting, every second counted right now, and by his count he had wasted three whole minutes in fear since he arrived at the scene.

"Trunks, can you hear me son?" the saiyan said to the injured boy as he slide one of his hands under the child's head and placed the other on his little banged up forearm, trying to offer whatever small amount of comfort that he could at that moment.

The boys eyes twitched at the physical contact he received, and slowly he fought to pull them open and see who was there to help him. "…You're here…. Dad…" his voice seemed even weaker than before, but he still had the strength to whip out a little half hearted smile.

"Yes boy. I'm here… can you not move the car?" Vegeta asked his son as he glanced at the boys lower back, where the metal started constricting his son's tiny body.

"… I tried… but I can't… move my legs.. I think their broken.. Dad… and I can't… shoot it… cause of… mom…"

"_Oh Fuck, Bulma!" _Vegeta once again mentally beat himself, he had been so trapped by those emotions that he had some how let the love of his life slip his mind. He wanted to ambush the vehicle and locate his woman, but first he had to free his son.

"Alright boy, I just want you to grasp my arm while I lift the car and pull you out. Can you do that for me?" the gentle but strong tone of his fathers voice sounded odd to Trunks, but it came natural to Vegeta who was currently trapped by the worried father side that hide underneath his stern exterior.

"… Yeah… just don't… move the.. car… to much… for… mom…" his father just nodded as the boy did as he was told and held onto his father's strong arm for dear life.

"Ok…1.. 2.. 3" and with that the prince lifted the mangled vehicle just enough pull free his heir. As he pulled the boy out, Trunks cried as quietly as possible at the pain he felt as his busted legs were freed.

Vegeta let the car down as gently as possible, as to protect his mate, than turned to his son and held the broken boy in his arms tightly and took in all of the injuries that were scattered over the little boys body. The saiyan's eyes stung as tears wanted to form but were being stopped. He would not cry. Especially not in front of his boy.

"… I'm sorry… dad… I wasn't… fast.. enough to… stop it… I didn't see… the car…" Trunks whined out, trying to hold back more tears, and grasped his fathers shirt hard, he hated knowing he had failed his parents.

"Don't apologize my son… there's nothing you could have done to predict this… Now dry your tears and just stay strong for me alright? I have to get your mother out." the prince hated having to leave his son in anyway, shape, or form, while the boy was so fragile, but it had now been five minutes, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach about his mate, he knew he had to get to her.

"_Its not your fault boy… I should have been here to protect you both…" _the prince thought to himself silently, glancing at the car and back down to his battered son.

"…Just hold on boy." he said, Trunks nodded at his fathers request as he was gently set onto the ground. His father bolted to the wreckage, and began to tear it apart, in order to reach the shell of the woman that had once been the boys mother.

"Oh… Bulma.." the prince's voice was raw as he gently pulled his mate's body from the vehicle. The woman was critically injured, enough so that it seemed the saiyan may have been to late to save her.

Silently Vegeta knelt down and slowly cradled the broken woman in his arms. He studied every bit of her body, trying to pin point the worst of the injuries and calculate her percent of survival…

"…No… mom!.. Dad she's.. she's so hurt!" the young half saiyan cried out, his voice still so weak, but he still called to her as he tried to move himself closer to his parents.

"Stop now boy and close your eyes! Do not open them until I command you otherwise!" Vegeta's words sounded forceful and cold, but he knew that with Trunks lack of self control, that the sight of his mother like that could push him over his own limit, which could result in the death of his son.

Trunks glued his eyes shut, and stopped his attempts at movement, but his sobs did not stop. "Dad I.. I don't think… she's breathing…" he tried to keep calmer than before, but inside he was falling apart

The prince had realized the lack of oxygen and a heartbeat in his mates system moments before the boy and was already working on it. He placed his palm flat on the woman's chest and began to send small pulse's through her body, hoping that may jump start her heart again

"Come on woman…" the saiyan begged her as he made the pulse's a bit stronger. "…You can't leave us yet…" he was slowly losing the little bit of composer he had left. "…We need you Bulma…. I need you!" Vegeta cried out for her with pain soaked words, as his body started to tremble. He was not ready to lose her, not now, not this way.

The now broken saiyan prince finally let one innocent tear slip through he's shattered powerful exterior, and as if on cue his mates heart thumped in her chest, and her eye's shot open for a few seconds as she gasped for air heavily, but immediately she began to cough hard and spit up blood.

"Bulma!"

"Mom!"

The two saiyan's could not contain the small wave of relief and happiness that washed over them at the sound of her heart beat, but Vegeta that there is no way that his woman was out of the woods yet.

"Bulma, if you can hear me, just hold on" he told her softly as he gently stood up, the broken woman held close to his chest, and to his surprise Bulma did slightly respond by laying her fragile hand on his chest, and leaning her head into him.

"Alright son its not going to be a comfortable flight, but I'll be swift. Keep your eyes shut tight." the prince told Trunks as he tried to gently pick his son up as well, and lay the boy with his mother in his arms.

Trunks did cry out a bit, as hard as he tried not to. This wasn't fair he was just a young boy whether or not he had some saiyan blood in his veins. "Its ok to let it out son, I know it hurts…" Vegeta tried to soothe the boy as he noticed the inner struggle his son was having, the boy silently nodded as the tears fell.

Within seconds of Vegeta's take off toward the hospital both Bulma and Trunks had slipped into unconsciousness. _"Please… just hold on…"_

_

* * *

_

_Awe poor Vegeta! I promise I wont make him suffer long. _

_I love this family to much to make them suffer ;]_

_I really hope you guys are liking it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okeyyy here is chapter 2! _

_I'm not sure how long I'm gonna keep this goin, its probably gonna be sorta mushy from here on… lol_

_Anyway this chapter focuses a lot on Vegeta and Trunks. I just love it when they have father, son moments :]_

_Enjoy Please!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

The four minute flight to the hospital seemed to fly by just as fast as the saiyan prince hoped it would. He burst through the front doors of the hospital and made himself known fast.

"Sir! What happened?" a nurse said as she and another nurse ran towards him with gurneys.

"My wife and son were in a car accident, drunk driver hit them and flipped their car. The boy is not as bad off as his mother, but it appears that both his legs may be broken. And I had to resuscitate my woman once at the scene." The prince explained as he placed the only two things that mattered to him on the mobile beds.

"Thank you sir just wait here the doctor will be out shortly" the nurses we're already practically down the hallway when she told him this. Although he was glad he didn't have to look at the broken bodies of his mate and son for a bit, he still felt he needed to fallow.

"Sir I'm sorry… but I need you to fill out some paper work for us" the prince's nerves we're quickly beginning to rise in the environment of the human hospital. He had held in so much for the sake of his family but now they were not here and the prince was emotionally unstable.

"Blast it woman can't you see that the worst event of my entire life has just taken place and your going to make me fill out your ridiculous paper work!" he stormed towards the woman at the service desk and screamed at her, eyes fuming with all his pain and anger from this whole accident.

"I know sir… but the information you give us… can help us help your wife and son better…" she had dealt with unstable people before, but something about this man and the pure anger she could see in his eyes frightened her more then any she had encountered before.

Lucky for the woman, she used the best words possible at that moment to calm down the emotionally crazed saiyan. He snapped his face away from her and gestured for the paperwork, nervously the woman handed the clipboard to him. And without a word the prince took a sit in a far corner of the large waiting room and began.

* * *

It had been over a few hours since Vegeta had brought his broken family into the large hospital, all of which he spent silently in the corner of the waiting room monitoring both his son and his mates ki, ever watchful for any changes. Ready to jump if the began to falter. Finally a man in scrubs approached the saiyan.

"Mr. Briefs?"

Vegeta jumped to his feet at the man addressing him "My wife, my son. Have you taken care of them? If not I will make you suffer dear-"

"Your son is doing fine, he is out of surgery and in recovery. Call me Dr. Brice, now would you like me to take you to your sons room before he gets there?" the doctor said calmly, he had dealt with panicked family's before and had already been warned about the princes obvious aggressive nature.

"Yes. But what of my woman? How is Bulma?" Vegeta asked as he fallowed the man, but was not about to let him off that easy, he needed to know about his mate.

The Dr. Brice sighed "She sustained a lot more injuries than your son, we are still working on her, but she appears stable at the moment. As long as we keep her internal bleeding under control and none of her vital organs start to fail in the next few hours, I do not see why she wouldn't make a full recovery, it will just be a slow one at that."

The prince was quiet for a moment to take in all that was said and digest it. "Alright that sounds acceptable. Do not let her fall or you will pay for it dearly." he growled slightly and walked closer behind the man in front of him.

"I am doing my best sir, by all means we should not lose her.." Brice had dealt with so many angry husbands before, but something about this one made him a bit uneasy, this mans threats did not feel as empty as all the others.

Vegeta than huffed at the man "When will I see her?"

"She will be brought to the same room as your son as soon as we are positive she is at no more risk of vital organ failure, so it should only be a few hours. Here we are, and it seems your son is already here." the doctor gestured toward the nurses catering to the small boy on the hospital bed. He felt relived as Vegeta was quickly distracted by seeing his son.

"Come Naomi, Trish. Let them have some privacy. Mr. Briefs, I will keep you posted on any changes with your wife." Dr. Brice was all to eager to take his leave, as he began to close the door along with the two nurses.

Vegeta only nodded as he approached his son, the boy was obviously still on heavy medication to numb the pain he was suffering from. The saiyan pulled a chair up to his sons bed side, and just gazed at the little boy for awhile.

The prince gently set his forehead on that of his son, his eyes shut tight in attempt to mask the guilt and pain he felt inside, as he ran his fingers through the small boys lavender strands of hair,

"…Trunks… I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop this. I wasn't there to protect you and your mother… I'm sorry that even when I got there I froze up… I didn't act as fast as I should have… I let fear grip me and keep me from acting… I was scared… I've never been scared of anything before… I didn't know how to handle it… but from here on I promise to never let it happen again. I will be there. And I will act when you need me no matter how grim the out come looks. I will not fail you again. I do love you my son…"

"…I love you… too dad…"

Vegeta's eyes shot open, and met the dazed blue ones of his son, quickly he pulled his forehead away from his sons "…Trunks…"

The boy managed to smile slightly at his father "Don't worry dad… I wont tell anyone you were scared… it happens sometimes… its ok…"

The prince couldn't help but smirk at the boys comment, and rested his head back on his sons "Thank you boy. I'm eternally in your debt now." he chuckled as he continued to stroke his sons hair.

"No problem… dad.." Trunks smirked before he passed back out from the medication, and comfort of his father.

And with this small moment of peace Vegeta dozed off for a bit, eager for some rest and freedom from his inner turmoil of clashing emotions, caused by the outer turmoil of his life.

* * *

The father and son had been asleep for around two hours or so, Trunks gripping on to his fathers arm, which still resided near the small boys head, as his hand lay still in the lavender hair of his son.

Trunks would never admit it but he was enjoying ever second he had with his father like this, and he knew he was probably never going to get another chance to be like this with his father, so he fought to stay awake when he would arise from his deep medicated sleep. The boy realized how strangely peaceful his fathers face looked, in his sleep the prince could escape from the pain and stress of the outside world and just relax.

Trunks knew his dad had a rough past and he could see that it was a constant struggle for his father to act like a normal man, and not a heartless saiyan killer. But he knew that the dad he was used to was winning that battle, whether or not the dad he knew was perfect, because in all honesty he was far from a perfect father, but to Trunks and Bulma, Vegeta was perfect, he was exactly the way they wanted him, and the way they had learned to love him.

Trunks heard the door open slowly and a man stepped inside, in a flash his father was up, had a tight grip on the mans throat, and pushed him against a wall. "Sir I-" the man gasped out.

"Dad…. that's the doctor!" Trunks called out to him as loud as he could, which wasn't much, but the sound of his sons voice alone brought Vegeta back to the present, and he instantly dropped the Dr. Brice.

"Sorry. Instincts. Unless you bring grim news about Bulma." the prince growled as he eyed the man messaging his sore throat as he stood up.

"Well no harm done I guess.. And no your wife is fine. I came to tell you that she is stable enough to be brought here to sleep for the rest of the night." Brice explained hoping this news would protect him from anymore outburst's from the stout man.

"Good." was all Vegeta said as he walked toward the windows on the opposite side of the room and no longer spoke to the doctor.

Dr. Brice just gave the prince a quizzical look, and eventually shook it off and approached Trunks, which caused his father to turn slightly to keep a watchful eye on anything the man said or did to his son.

Trunks noticed this and realized he had never seen his father so protective of him before, he kind of liked knowing his father was watching over him. So would any child who has always felt like a parent was to distant.

"So Trunks, how are you feeling? Looks like your getting a little low on morphine here, let me just refill this for ya son." Brice said as he fiddled with the iv.

Vegeta cringed, he didn't like anyone referring to his boy as son, unless it was himself, Bulma, or her parents.

"Thank you, and I'm feeling ok. My legs are really sore but I guess that's not gonna go away for awhile huh?" Trunks rubbed his bandaged up legs tenderly.

"Nah I'm afraid they won't stop aching for a week or so, sorry son. But these pills will keep most of the pain at bay." he gave the boy a small cup, and strong pain medication.

"Now just keeping getting your rest, if you need anything else have your father call the nurses ok? I'm off to help them bring in your mother." and with that Dr. Brice gave Vegeta a nod, and walked out.

"You really don't like him do you dad?" Trunks kind of giggled, as he watched his father eye the doctor until he closed the door, than glance back at him.

"The fool thinks he can treat me like some old dog his been trained to handle. Everyone in this god forsaken place acts like they know what's best for the "grieving family" or whatever nonsense, and act like I should be looked at with pity and like they should put up with me strangling them because my family is injured." Vegeta took a hard seat next to his boy again

"Its just plain pathetic and annoying." he finished with a growl.

"Ok dad, but I think their nice." Trunks just smiled at him, and giggled some more, ending with a yawn.

"Quit your laughing boy, aren't you supposed in a human, drug induced coma or something?" the prince growled at his son as he glanced at the iv looming over the boy.

"…Well I am getting pretty tired…" Trunks said as his new dose of medication began to kick in. "…But I wanted to see… mom.." he yawned again, trying to fight the medication.

"You will boy. Soon. Rest now." his fathers words were once again calm, and soothing, as he replaced a hand in the boys hair, urging the sleepiness on. Vegeta knew that his mate did this to comfort their son when he was sick or upset.

And within minutes of his father, stroking his hair the boy passed into a deep, sleep once again. That was when the door opened and a large medical bed was brought in along with many beeping monitors and iv's.

The prince watched silently, hand still in his sons hair. The nurses and Dr. Brice were getting all the monitors into place and checking all of their patients vital signs. After all looked correct they replaced most of the iv's and the nurses than took their leave.

"She appears stable, and should start making a recovery. But it is not going to be easy, or fast. She probably will not wake for a few more hours, and if she does she probably wont be for long. She is on strong medication to stop her intense pain. Right now the best you can do for her is be at her side and call us if you notice any changes." Brice finished as he looked at the once again broken man in front of him.

"Alright." all the strength that the prince had been building back up, seemed to wash away with the site of his mate.

"Ok, I'll leave you to be with your family now… and cheer up a bit. Their both alive and getting better. That's really all you can ask for at this point." and with that the doctor took his leave.

The saiyan slowly stood up and left his sons side, as he walked up to the new large bed, and gazed at the small fragile figure in the middle of all the wires and tubes.

"Bulma…"

* * *

I hope this was enjoyable… yes sorta mushy like I said… but the next chapter is gonna be mostly Vegeta and Bulma so it will be more mushy than this one.. :]

_What can I say I like loving storys!_

_Oh and where are her family and friends? Well I didn't feel like writing them in (thought about having Goku speak to Vegeta a little but decided against it) well lets just say her parents are across the country for business, and Vegeta has obviously not called any of Bulmas friends to tell them haha._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so this chapter... I personally love._

_It is alot of Vegeta&&Bulma. And is very mushy, but I love it and tried to keep some of their smart ass banter in it._

_But honestly? Like my favorite chapter :]_

_

* * *

_

The blue haired woman in the large hospital bed was covered in wires, and had a few different iv's in her arms, all of this over all the bandages that covered her cuts and bruises. This woman, this Bulma, did not look like the Bulma the prince knew and wanted back so dearly.

Vegeta had just started to get some of his composer back, but now he just felt broken and like a failure once again. _"How could I let my woman end up in this condition? She is my mate… it is my job to protector her.."_ he be raided himself.

The prince slide the chair from Trunks bed a few inches away so that he could sit in between his two loved ones, not wanting to leave his sons side, but wanting to be close enough to hold his wife's hand.

Vegeta took his wife's fragile hand in his own, stroking it with his thumb mindlessly. He thought about how angelic Bulma still looked under all the bandages, and wires, under all the bruises, and scrapes, was the beautiful creature that had managed to tame his cruel, relentless heart.

The saiyan wondered what would have happened if he had let his fear keep him from acting any longer at the crash site? What if it had been one minute to late for him to revive Bulma? What would he have done if she had truly been dead there in his arms…

What would he and Trunks have done if Bulma hadn't come back?

It was a question the prince did not want to think about, he feared that if his woman had died that he would have lost all his will to live… or that he may have returned to the heartless wretch he had once been, alone and angry…

But what of his son? Could he just leave the boy and go destroy the universe? Or even take his son and teach him to be a powerful, angry, monstrous saiyan like himself? Feared, and hated by all throughout the universe?

Vegeta turned to look at his son, who was sleeping peacefully. He stared at the boy, who was so much like his father, strong, determined, and had a hot temper. He even had the same facial features as Vegeta. The boy was the only other being in the universe that could rival the saiyan prince's infamous scowl.

Yes all of these traits would make a fine saiyan warrior.

But Trunks also took much after his mother. The boy had his mothers scientific intellect definitely, but he also had her unstoppable passion for life, and love for others. Trunks had obviously gotten his hair from his mothers side, but out of all these traits, the one that was most important were the boys blue eyes. They were Bulma's blue eyes.

Eye's that could never kill mercilessly.

* * *

The prince was trapped in his own thoughts for a few hours, sometimes just silence was all that was going through his mind. Than the thoughts of the car wreck itself came into play, and about his family's chance of survival had been in the first place, but mostly his thoughts circled around his choice to not go with them.

"I could have prevented all of this…" was all the prince could say after hours of silent thought.

"…Its not… your fault.."

Vegeta was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of the delicate voice, he looked up and was shocked to see the two, beautiful but dazed, blue eyes of his woman looking back at him lovingly.

"Bulma…" he stood up and caressed the cheek of his mate, and tightened his grip on her hand.

She smiled at his touch, and leaned into his hand "…yeah… they tell me… that's my name.."

The prince smirked. That was his woman, stuck in a hospital covered in bandages, and still making smart ass remarks.

She smirked back, but immediately it faded "…where is… my Trunks?" she said with immense worry present in her words.

"He's right here" Vegeta moved to the side to let her see her son, she gazed at him for a couple minutes taking in all the bandages and bruises, than turned back to him, worry still showing in her eyes.

"He's doing fine, a few minor injuries here and there, but altogether not serious. The only thing that's going to slow him down are his legs. The car rolled on top of them during the crash, so they are broken. But he's on strong medication so its not bothering him much. And his saiyan genes with have him healed up quickly" the prince summed up his sons condition as simply, and quickly as he could.

Bulma only looked a little reassured, as she turned to face her little boy again. "…I just want… to fix it… all… for him…" she spoke, every word was hard to get out of her tired body.

Vegeta placed his fingers gingerly under her chin and titled her face toward his "He's going to be fine. You just worry about healing up yourself. I'll take care of the boy." he continued to stroke her hand.

She smiled "…Look at you… playing the… loving husband… and father… like a natural…" her husband chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"Don't get used to it." the prince smirked, and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Minutes passed as he just watched his woman, never letting go of her hand. She seemed to be in deep thought, which was odd considering how strong her medication was. Finally his curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you thinking about?"

His comment startled Bulma a little, pulling her from her intense thoughts. Her eyes stayed fixed on her little boy across the room. "…The whole… thing…" she sighed.

"…One minute we were laughing… the next… the car was… upside down… and I was in so much pain… and I had no idea… where my little boy was…" small tears gathered in her eyes.

Vegeta instinctively wiped them away "Wait you were awake in the wreck?" he realized that she had given details, that she shouldn't have known if she was clinically dead.

She nodded, and finally looked at him "… I saw you… when you arrived… I saw how distraught… you were…" she paused to catch a breath "… I wanted… to call out for you… to get me out… but as soon as I was… going to… I heard Trunks… call for you… and I saw you… take off for him.. I stopped… I wanted him to… be your primary focus… not me…" she finished exhausted.

"But woman you almost died! Trunks was in a much less critical condition…" the prince did not mean to have the outburst, but he was losing the control he had over his emotions.

"… He's my baby boy… our son… he will always… come first…" she just smiled weakly, and brought her hand slowly up to her husbands cheek to comfort him, she could tell that he was still almost as distraught as he was when he arrived at the crash site.

"… Besides… I knew you would… keep me here… your to selfish… to let me go… just yet…" Bulma smirked, as he cupped her soft hand on his cheek. Vegeta's body had been craving her touch for to long.

"… I was scared." was all the prince said, eyes closed leaning into her hand.

"…That's… understandable… my love.." she treasured having him open up to her, but she had learned over the years how to handle the princes emotions, can't be to sympathetic or he would shut down.

"… I've never been scared before" the prince's head hung low, staring at the floor now, hiding the traces of tears in his eyes, with shame.

"…I… know.."

"… I was not prepared to lose you"

"…. You… didn't…"

"What if I had?"

"… I'm still… here.."

"What am I supposed to do if I lose you? Where will I go?"

"… Nowhere…"

"What am I supposed to do if you die?"

She tilted his head back up, and was aw struck by how lost he looked, tears had managed to finally find the saiyan's eyes, but they did not fall. She stared into his onyx eyes, as full of emotions as they had been only twice before in her time with the prince. When he told her about his time under freiza….

And when he first told her that he loved her.

Bulma composed herself quickly, and sat up the little bit that she could, her hand still firmly holding her husbands chin up so he could not turn away. And she took the biggest breath she could.

"… If I die… you will go nowhere… you will stay here on earth… with our family… our friends… and you will raise our son… you will live your life to the fullest… you will love your son unconditionally… just like you do now…. and you will not leave him… to go be miserable and angry… in the galaxy somewhere… you will live for me Vegeta… because you love me… and I love you to much… to let you waste away…" she almost choked on all the words she had said. It was almost to much for her body to handle, but she needed the man she loved to hear that he does not have to leave when she dies.

The prince was silent as his mind digested her every word. His mate, the love of his life, wanted him to be happy. Even if she wasn't there to make him happy.

"…This is your home… Vegeta…" she knew he belonged here now, whether or not she was physically here.

He leaned into her again and stroked her cheek, how he had come to love this woman so much was beyond him. He didn't know love until she came around, and shoved the emotion down his throat. He chuckled at the thought.

"You are my home." he than kissed his mate once more, but this time he could not stop his love for the woman, from pushing the meant to be tender kiss, into a long passionate one.

She eventually pulled away "… I'm sorry… but that kind… of play… will have to wait…" she smirked playfully as, she pecked his lips once more.

"We'll see about that. Hospital could be fun.. Maybe we could make your heart race enough that the monitor would alert your doctor. Or maybe…" Vegeta laughed evilly to himself as his wife put a finger up to his lips.

"… As fun as… all of that sounds… I think this medication… has been trying to… make me sleep for… like 20 minutes… so if your… quite finished?" she smirked sleepily at him.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Now get some rest woman." he smirked back, as he helped her back into a comfortable position.

"….Will do…" she yawned "… I love you… Vegeta.." Bulma's eyes began to shut, her body exhausted, and ready for another deep, medicated sleep.

"Yes. I know you do." the saiyan smiled and once again took his woman's hand, but this time she grasped back.

* * *

_See Mushy and Awesome. I love this couple so much!_

_ Could be the end, not sure though!_

_ Thanks guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no…. Mom!" The little purple haired boy began to thrash in his sleep, haunted by nightmares of the awful crash he, and his mother had recently endured.

The prince stirred from his nap, not sure what had awoke him.

"..Mom wake up!" he heard the voice of his son desperately calling to his mother, as he thrashed around in his bed.

"Trunks wake up" Vegeta calmly called to his son and he shook the boys shoulder, but the boy continued to thrash.

"Can you hear me boy? Its just a dream" the prince once again tried to wake his son from his nightmare.

"…Dad?" Trunks eyes slowly opened, tears swelling up in them from his nightmares.

"Yes boy I'm here." Vegeta reassured his son, wondering what had shaken him up so badly.

"Dad I dreamed about the crash… I dreamed that mom died!" The tears began to fall as Trunks gripped his fathers shirt "Its all my fault! I could have protected mom if I had paid attention… You would have dad…. You wouldn't have let her get hurt like I did!" Trunks guilt about his mother's injuries came out painfully in the nightmare and tore at him tremendously.

"Trunks."

The boy immediately silenced his cries, and tried to hold in his tears, with the stern sound of his fathers voice.

"The crash was not your fault. And look your mother is right here." Vegeta gestured over to his mate, sleeping in the bed behind him. His sons eyes opened wide at the site of his mother.

"But she's still so hurt dad…"

"She's going to be fine. She woke up for a few minutes last night, and she was happy to see you doing well-"

"She Woke Up! Really? When will she wake up next? I want to talk to her!" Trunks excitement completely washed away any trace of sadness he had shown only seconds ago.

"Calm yourself boy. She needs her rest, but I'm sure she will be waking up again soon. She is supposed to be taking more medicine soon." The prince glanced at the clock on the wall across from the beds. "Damn doctor is late. Alright boy I'm going to find that fool, I'll be back shortly." Vegeta grumbled as he left the hospital room.

Trunks laid in his bed staring at his mother, he missed her. His mother had all ways been closer to him than his father. And though he enjoyed this time he was having with his father, he needed her… needed to feel her warmth and motherly affection surround him.

"It'll only be for a few minutes…" the boy assured himself and he sat up and pulled off his blankets. Seeing his bandaged up legs reminded him of the annoyance of healing. But this would not stop the boy, he was determined.

"Ok slow and steady…" Trunks paced himself as he slowly began to hover over the bed, using every bit of strength he had just to hover, than as soon as he was high enough he used his last burst f energy to reach his mother bed, and landed hard on his butt onto the bed next to Bulma.

"Ow.." Trunks whined.

"…Trunks..?"

Immediately the boy turned to see his mothers glassed over blue eyes, half opened looking right at him. "Mom! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you! I just.." he paused, and leaned down onto the bed and snuggled into the woman, his little lanky arms curled around her neck, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I just miss you so much…" his tears again returned., and slowly they began to soak his mother skin.

"Oh… my baby boy.. I missed you too.." she slowly, and carefully wrapped her fragile arms, around her sons body. Cradling the young saiyan in his tender state.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you mom… I was supposed to and I didn't-"

"Enough of that Trunks… That car came out of nowhere and took us both by surprise.. You do not blame yourself." she was not about to let her boy feel guilty about an accident

"But mom.. I-"

"No more. We're both safe now, that's all that matters" She smiled sweetly, and ran her fingers through the boys hair. "I love you son, so much" she pulled him into her as strong as her body would allow.

"I love you too mom" Trunks said with a small smile as his sense's took in everything that was his mother.

"…Where is your father Trunks?" Bulma asked as she realized that the saiyan prince was not in the room.

"Oh he-" Trunks stopped as the door was thrown open and his father stepped in dragging Dr. Brice by his collar.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted at her prince as much as her vocal cords would allow.

"Woman, he was late with your medication! And I will not put up with such carelessness toward your health!" Vegeta returned the shouts as he dropped the Doctor and focused on the frail woman.

"Still!… You can't just… drag my doctor… around!" Bulma's temper began to rise.

"Woman you cannot control my actions I do as I please!"

Dr. Brice tried to crawl his way out of the room and away from his boiling argument, only to have Vegeta step firmly onto his jacket.

"You are my husband… and you will listen to me!" Bulma sat up as much as her body allowed.

"None sense! The Prince of All Saiyans listens to no one!"

"Oh like… I haven't heard that one… before!"

"_Their going back to normal"_ Trunks smiled, relaxing into his mother and listening to the sounds of his mother and father's love filled bickering.

The End.


End file.
